2003_tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes From The Underground Part 1
Notes From The Underground Part 1 is the thirteenth episode of Season 1 and the thirteenth episode of the series. Previously: The Unconvincing Turtle Titan Next: Notes From The Underground Part 2 Plot Donatello is at his workbench studying the mysterious crystals the Turtles found when they discovered their new lair. Mikey is watching a monster movie, and once it comes to an end, the bored Turtles walks over to pester Don. Mikey grabs the shards that Don is studying and nonchalantly places them together, causing the crystals to vibrate, glow and give off a high-pitched bell tone. Unknown to Donatello, the tone travels deep into the earth, and we see scary, glowing, eyes awaken upon hearing the noise. In addition to waking the mysterious beasts, the noise wakes Splinter, Raph and Leo, and they all converge on Don to find out what’s going on. As Donatello is explaining that he doesn't know what's causing the light and noise to emanate from the crystals, the perimeter intruder alarm goes off. The TMNT grab their weapons, hop into the Sewer Slider and head out into the sewer tunnels to investigate. When they get to the site of the alarm, all they find is some weird tracks and, weirder still, evidence of someone or something eating through the tunnel walls and rock. Donatello takes samples of the melted rock surrounding the tunnel and they head back to the lair. As the Turtles depart, we see the strange glowing eyes watching them leave. After analyzing the rock sample in his lab, Don concludes that the stone was melted by some kind of super powerful chemical. Splinter recommends that the guys investigate further, because this intruder may be a danger to them. The guys all jump at the chance for an underground adventure, except for Mike that is. Mikey is a little freaked out by all this talk of monsters and unexplainable events. It all sounds much too much like one of the monster movies he has been watching lately... The guys pack up their weapons and spelunking gear and head off to follow the trail the creature dug into the rock. Don also brings along a few of the mysterious crystals, because they are a great light source. What they first discover is a long abandoned subway tunnel from the early 1900s. The tunnel system is in very bad shape, and looks like it could collapse with the slightest noise. Unknown to the Turtles, they are being followed by a mysterious creature. Just as the TMNT think they have made it through a dangerous part of the tunnel by being extra quiet, the monster confronts them and then lets out a loud roar that causes the tunnel to start collapsing. The Turtles run as fast as they can to escape the collapsing tunnel. They barely manage to escape being crushed by the rock fall and Leo tells them to keep moving. The ninjas quickly relocate some monster tracks and follow them to the edge of a deep cliff. Don drops a rope and the Turtles make the long climb down. Once the Turtles reach the bottom, they decide to make camp for the night and rest. Raph takes the first guard duty. Not long after sacking out, Raphael awakens everyone with shouts that they are under attack. This time, a shadowy beast is rolling a huge boulder down the passage towards the Turtles' camp. The ninjas have no choice but to make another run for it. With the boulders gaining on them, the TMNT come to a broken bridge that once crossed a deep chasm. With time running out, Raphael uses his grappling hook and rope to assist their desperate crossing. The Turtles make it to the other side and watch the boulders fall endlessly into the chasm. Taking a look at their new surroundings, the TMNT discover a hi-tech security door that has been forced open from the inside. Donatello tells the team that whatever was inside wanted out very badly. The Turtles enter the space and discover that it is a long abandoned laboratory of some kind. By looking at the various bits of equipment, Don concludes that it was a genetics lab. Mikey accidentally trips an electric eye beam and sirens start to sound, security doors slam shut and a force field defense systems activates! The force field will pass through inanimate objects, but it prevents living tissue from escape - thus the Turtles are pushed towards the room's walls, where they'll be crushed! At the last second, Donatello tells Raphael to toss his Sai into the crystal-powered generator. Raph's throw is successful and the machine short circuits, saving our heroes from becoming crushed. With the immediate threat avoided, Don makes his way to a computer console., where he finds a program in the computer that is a visual diary of the experiments that were conducted in the lab by the Foot. The video diary reveals that Shredder established the lab to look for some enemies of his that he thought were living deep underground. The Foot were going to investigate this theory by mutating some "volunteers" into creatures that could tunnel their way deep into the center of the earth. At first, the experiments seemed to go well, but then the diary indicates that the mutated creatures became uncontrollable and trashed the lab, apparently killing all the Foot staff involved in the diabolical scheme. The last entry in the diary is a horrible scream from the leader of the experiment. Now that they have a little better idea about what is following them (and what broke out of the lab and has been tormenting them), the Turtles decide the fun is over and they should haul shell back to the surface. Just as the TMNT turn to leave, the three mutant monsters block their path. Character Debuts * Quarry * Razorfist * Stonebiter Trivia First appearance of the Mutant Monsters: Quarry, Razorfist, and Stonebiter. * Mikey says his 1987 counterpart's catchphrase "Cowabunga!" for the fourth time. * When the Turtles run from the rolling boulder, may be a reference to Indiana Jones. Errors * When Mikey says to Raph, "After you.", you can see that there are two Mikeys. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that air in 2003 Category:Season 1 Category:The Show